


What Does This Thing Do?

by LightofDay



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, F/F, Minor Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightofDay/pseuds/LightofDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia grabbed what had to be the biggest … thing she had ever seen and waved it in front of Lexa’s face before saying<br/>“You need to loosen up. Here, maybe this will help” and pushing the dildo into Lexa’s hands. </p>
<p>Lexa threw it back at Octavia, but before she could respond to the crude joke, she heard someone chortling behind her and a familiar voice, disbelieving, let out<br/>“She did not just say that”. </p>
<p>Sex Shop AU.<br/>Fun and light-hearted, because we deserve and need it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Does This Thing Do?

Lexa stared unblinkingly in front of her, the redness in her face bright and unforgiving. She wanted nothing more in this moment than to curse Octavia’s name and give her a swift kick in the knees for bringing Lexa here. Just because Lexa had never been inside a sex shop didn’t mean she had to be taken to one right then and there, especially not when there were finals that needed to be studied for.   
Octavia wholeheartedly disagreed. She had immediately whisked Lexa away from her study table under the guise of lunch. 

Lexa sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose as she breaks her statuesque posture. It was her own fault for believing Octavia. She really should have known better.

* * *

Clarke looked excitedly at the shop in front of her, bouncing on her toes excitedly as she and Raven approached the doors. She pushed past Raven impatiently, bursting through the doors, causing her to be the object of staring from the stores only other patrons – an embarrassed looking girl and who appeared to be a smug friend, both of whom she vaguely recognized from campus. Shrugging her shoulders at their staring, she turned to face Raven who was looking at her exasperatedly. 

“Wow, Griff, and here I thought you were a mature adult” Raven said, rolling her eyes at Clarke’s blatant excitement. 

“I am a mature adult!” Clarke responded enthusiastically, “but it’s not every day you get a new vibrator. You know I’ve been needing a new one”. 

Raven feigned a puzzled look as she cackled out “Oh, so that’s why I’ve been able to sleep at night! A distinct lack of buzzing coming from your side of the room.” Clarke refused to dignify a response, choosing instead to peruse the shop casually, on the hunt for the perfect vibrator to replace her old one. 

“You know” Raven started innocently “there’s this really cool new toy you might like. Apparently it can do just about anything”. 

Clarke peeked at her suspiciously before letting out a cautious “Oh yeah?” narrowing her eyes as Raven gave her a little smirk. 

“Yeah” Raven began casually “I think they’re calling it a person” she finished simply, grin widening as Clarke sent her a withering look. 

“Don’t start” Clarke bit out impatiently. 

Raven shrugged as she buried her hands in her pockets to lean against a shelf of erotic body paints “I’m just saying, toys are fine for a while or with another person, but this little dry spell has to stop. I’d almost prefer to walk in on you banging someone’s brains out rather than her you getting your rocks off in the shower one more time”. 

Clarke gave her a look before biting out “Maybe that’s just because you like a good show”. 

Raven only grinned, wagging her eyebrows as she let out an easy “Ya got me there”. Clarke sighed, turning her back to her friend as she continued her quest.

* * *

Lexa was reasonably certain that if her face got any hotter, it would explode. Perhaps that’s a tad dramatic and illogical, but she really couldn’t care less. She gripped Octavia’s arm hissing out curses and threats that Octavia laughed at before shaking off Lexa’s hand and continuing to look critically at a wall of dildos. Lexa followed Octavia persistently, gritting her teeth and was about to open her mouth to demand they leave when a loud clanging sound made her snap her eyes to the door as a blonde girl she somewhat recognized from one of her classes practically skipped into the shop, followed closely by a friend. Lexa watched as they approached the adjacent wall where rows upon rows of increasingly elaborate vibrators rested and started to bicker before returning her attention to Octavia. 

“Octavia” she started as calmly as she could, really not wanting to lose it in public “you’ve had your fun and I am thoroughly pranked. We can leave now.” Octavia looked up at her slowly, disbelief crossing her features.

“Oh no” Octavia began “you didn’t think it would be that easy did you? We’re not leaving until you get yourself a little treat.” Lexa cringed.

“Octavia” Lexa said in her most persuasive tone “I am not in need of any of these…devices, so purchasing something would be a waste of money. I am, however, in need of a solid meal and study time, so we should leave now.” Octavia rolled her eyes before she responded. 

“Look, Lexa, you do need something; I’m sorry but as your friend, I’ve decided that you need to get yourself off a little more often” Octavia stated casually as Lexa’s face burned. Octavia continued “Just because you can’t find a girl to get freaky with doesn’t mean you should deprive yourself. Get freaky with yourself” she finished, giving Lexa a sassy wink. Lexa opened her mouth to object, but Octavia grabbed what had to be the biggest … thing she had ever seen and waved it in front of Lexa’s face before saying “You need to loosen up. Here, maybe this will help” and pushing the dildo into Lexa’s hands. Lexa threw it back at Octavia, but before she could respond to the crude joke, she heard someone chortling behind her and a familiar voice, disbelieving.

“She did not just say that”. Lexa tensed immediately, slowly turning her head to see that what she feared was exactly what was happening. The two girls from before had managed to work their way to where Lexa and Octavia stood and had apparently heard at least part of their conversation. Lexa wished fervently for the earth to reach up and swallow her whole. The blonde one who had spoken – Clarke Lexa thinks her name is - was staring at Octavia, mouth open in what could only be assumed to be shock as her friend contained to snicker before reaching out and punching Octavia on the arm. 

“Damn Octavia I didn’t know you had it in you” the girl choked out, much to Lexa’s chagrin. Octavia gave her a cocky smirk. 

“Well, there’s a lot you don’t know about me Reyes” Octavia hedged, “I’m not all work and no play like you”. 

“Oh, please” the other girl scoffed “I have plenty of fun. I just happen to be more discrete about it than you”. 

“Are you kidding me Raven?” Clarke jumped in “You couldn’t be less discrete!. Or maybe you’ve already forgotten the kitchen table incident? I eat food there you know!” Clarke hissed. Lexa, deciding she really wanted no part of this conversation, mumbled an excuse under her breath and tried to slip away from the cluster of people around her to make her escape. Keeping her eyes trained downward, she made it to the end of the row before she heard a voice behind her saying “wait” that made her falter.

* * *

Clarke isn’t sure what compelled her to jog after Octavia’s friend, but seeing the other girl looking so uncomfortable made Clarke want to put her at ease. Clarke let out a breath of relief when the girl halted and turned around, keeping her face carefully blank so Clarke could not read it. Clarke hadn’t realized she’d been staring until the other woman crossed her arms sighing out an uncertain “yes?”. Clarke gave a small start, before offering a small smile and an apology for Raven’s antics. She – Lexa, as she had simply introduced herself during Clarke’s apology – waved it off, insisting that her friend Octavia had been much worse. As Lexa turned to leave yet again, Clarke blurted out “So, I take it you’ve never done this before?”, causing Lexa to wrinkly her brow quickly before replying. 

“If you mean visited an establishment of this nature, then no, I’ve never done this before. I can’t say I understand the appeal really – nothing against it, just not my something I find myself interested in”. Clarke hesitated for only moment before she decided to leap in. 

“Well, maybe with a new tour guide, you’ll change your mind; this kind of place isn’t all bad if you give it a shot.”

* * *

Lexa regarded Clarke carefully, considering the implicit offer to show her the ropes; she was rather pretty, and Lexa knew that she was smart and funny too. Spending time with her wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, and Clarke could actually make this trip bearable; staying also had the added bonus of not having to endure the merciless teasing from Octavia (Lexa could handle it, but she’d really rather not). Clarke must have thought Lexa was planning to say no because she clasped her hands together and put on a slight pout.

“Please?” Clarke started “I swear it’ll be fun. If you get uncomfortable we can look at other areas and I’m great at using sarcastic humor to make it more enjoyable” she finished, fluttering her eyelashes hopefully. Lexa let her lips flick upward briefly before replying “Alright” as she swept her hand to the side in a mock-grand gesture “show me the ropes”. 

Though she was happy to stay in Clarke’s company for the sake of that alone, she had to admit that the way Clarke excitedly responded made staying in the shop worth it. Clarke lurched forward, grabbing Lexa’s hand and pulling her towards the front counter, talking excitedly about starting out slow with the easy stuff. Lexa smiled, unbelievably happy that Octavia chose today to trick her into coming to a sex shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Each of the following chapters will explore different parts of the sex shops. Plenty of flirting and innuendos await!


End file.
